


plz go away

by xthena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthena/pseuds/xthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>w h y</p>
            </blockquote>





	plz go away

**Author's Note:**

> i hate u

fuck u annabel

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u


End file.
